The present disclosure relates to an aircraft generator assembly, and more particularly, to an electrical terminal device of the aircraft generator assembly.
Electrical terminal devices are known to include terminal blocks and covers having electrical insulating properties to protect internal terminal connections and electrical conductors. Materials that include such electrical insulating properties may not possess heat resistant properties.